Serika Ginyuuin
Serika Ginyuuin is an idol who came to the school festival at Hatagaya and later on transferred to Hatagaya and started living in the Quest Dorm. She is the bard. Personality Initially, she didn't feel anything for Souta and was rather rude to him in contrast to the other girls. This was due to believing he was a womanizer and made her question why the other girls like him. However later in the series, she discovers to her shock that Souta is "The Purple Flagman"(the person who helped her) at which point she starts addressing him as "Hatate-sama" as a form of respect. Her attitude towards him changes as she apologizes for her previous treatment towards him. Her behavior changes to that of the other girls, as she becomes flustered at the fact that he is the person who helped her and blushes after seeing his true kind personality. Character History Six months ago, Serika was sitting on a swing sad and worried about her next performance until a mysterious man wearing a purple hoodie appeared gave her a tissue and told her she possesses a "Success Flag". This inspired her to become cheery and allowed her to give off an amazing performance which she owed to the man that she now calls the Purple Flagman who she hoped to meet again. Souta and Nanami learned that Serika managed to become an idol because Souta saved her when she was feeling sad, by saying she has a "Success Flag", though she didn't know the identity of that person, she referred to him as " The Purple Flagman" due to him wearing a purple jacket. At her performance, she noticed something familiar about Souta but couldn't quite place it. During Christmas, Serika spent time in the Quest Dorm, because of an arrangement she had to spend time with Souta which she complained about and had Nanami accompany them to make sure he didn't try to flirt with her. As Serika bemoaned her time while calling Souta names, Nanami stated she was being harsh but Serika pointed out that she brought Nanami to defend her from Souta if he tried something with her before Nanami assured her that she was on her side. Serika stated she always felt Nanami was soft on Souta before she glared at Souta wondering why the other girls liked him until she remembered the familiar feeling she had about him at the concert. Unnerved by this, Serika then looked through Souta's dresser where she found a purple hoodie which she immediately recognized as the one the Purple Flagman wore. After thinking back to her encounter with said person, Serika turned and nervously asked Souta if he was the Purple Flagman who helped her all those months ago but an equally nervous Souta couldn't look her in the eye which told her that he was. Flustered by this revelation, Serika profusely apologized to him for her rude behavior at him as Nanami tries to tell her it was just a coincidence. However, Serika placed the purple hoodie on Souta and posed him while stating he and the flagman look exactly the same and Souta let it slip that he didn't pose when they first met as Serika noted on his words. A nervous Souta realized his words, as Serika confirmed that he is indeed the Purple Flagman again apologizing for her words. She soon calms down and says that she wanted to meet him again while hoping he isn't angry with her now calling him "Hatate-sama". Souta says he isn't as she becomes flustered again after noticing that he stuttered and paused in his statement. She then offers to do anything to make up for her behavior even hurting herself as Souta says that isn't necessary. Serika cries stating while she was happy to meet the flagman formally, she was sad that she was insulting the man who helped her begging for the painful reality to stop. Seeing Serika in this state, Nanami grabbed Souta for her alone time with him. As they leave the purple hoodie falls off Souta, Serika picks the hoodie up and smells it while realizing the Purple Flagman was inches away from her the whole time but he never said anything. She blushes and calls Souta a jerk for not telling her he was the person who helped her. Later on, she and the other girls (and Megumu) eavesdrop on Souta and Nanami before falling out in the doorway as the rest of them state various reasons for their presence, Serika asks Souta (or now "Hatate-sama") if he would mind answering a question for her. Souta approaches them asking what they are doing before extending his hand to help them up and saying merry Christmas. Now seeing that the girls like Souta for his kindness, Serika blushes before joining them in saying merry Christmas. Category:Characters Category:Female